Kindred Souls
by Tenshi-Lynnette
Summary: HPSM. Harry has no one who understands what he is going through. Usagi feels the same. Will they be able to help each other find the light again?
1. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They are owned by two wonderfully talented women.**

Sitting by the lake, Harry stared out at nothing in particular. Ron and Hermoine were there as well. "Come on, Harry" cajoled Hermoine, "the sorting ceremony is about to begin. You don't want to miss that."

"Yeah, we want to see how many new Gryffindors there are this year," agreed Ron. "Besides that, there's the feast! You know how good the food is and I'm starving."

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "You're always starving, Ron. So what do you say, Harry? Are you coming with us?"

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't even appear to have heard them. "Harry? Are you coming, mate?" inquired Ron.

Still not getting any reply, Ron and Hermoine glanced worriedly at each other. However, seeing as they were both prefects they had to get back to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. "Harry, we'll see you back at the common room, okay" said Hermoine as she and Ron turned to leave. And still Harry did not look up.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, just wanted to be left alone. He deserved to be alone. After all, it was his fault that Sirius had died. He should have been quicker. He should have been smarter. He never should have fallen for Voldemort's trick. What had he been thinking? Was Hermoine right? Did he always have to be the hero? Well, some hero he was turning out to be. He couldn't save Cedric and he couldn't save Sirius.

Harry shifted his focus to the sky. The moon was bright tonight. Bright, but at the same time it looked grey. 'Almost as if the moon was sad for some reason,' thought Harry. With that, Harry went back to gazing at nothing.

Then the sky lit up like it was morning. Harry looked up in shock. A bright white streak flashed across the sky. Harry followed its path to its end in the Forbidden Forest. He got up and ran in that direction. About halfway to the forest, Harry heard the professors come out of the building. They were yelling at him to stop running. Harry just kept going. He felt like some strange force was calling him there. Pulling at him so that he had no choice but to go on.

Within in minutes, Harry arrived at ground zero. Lying in a crater were 5 girls. They all looked to be close to his age. The youngest of the lot had shoulder length black hair with what appeared to be purple highlights. This was strange in and of itself, but it only got stranger from there. One of the other girls had wavy hair that appeared to be slightly longer than shoulder length and it was TEAL in colour. The oldest looking one of the group had waist length green hair. The remaining two had blonde hair. Actually the one who had short hair looked normal. The other blonde had her hair done up in two balls on the side of her head with what looked like pigtails coming out of them.

All of this was odd, to say the least, but even more peculiar was what they were wearing. They all had on what appeared to be sailor suits with very short skirts, Harry noticed with a blush. The one with green hair also appeared to have a giant key. However, the oddest thing had to be the scythe the youngest one had. What would someone that age need with a weapon like that?

Most peculiar of all was that all of the girls appeared to be injured. They had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. None appeared life threatening but they didn't exactly look healthy. It was then that the oddest thing of all happened. All of the girls glowed and when the glow died down, all of them were wearing what could be described as normal muggle clothing.

It was at this moment that the professors appeared. Snape reached up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders pulling him away. "What do you mean by this, Potter? Running off by yourself when anything could have happened? Didn't you learn your lesson last year? What..."

"That's quite enough, Severus. Nothing could have happened to young Mr. Potter, here as we were right behind him. I'm sure Harry knew that when he continued on his way here. Now the important question is, who are these young ladies and how did they get here?" inquired Professor Dumbledore.

"I believe I can answer your questions, Professor Dumbledore," stated a soft voice behind them.

They all turned to see all of the girls stirring. That is all, except for the blonde with the long hair. The one with green hair was the one who had spoken.

"Kenoko!" exclaimed the short-haired blonde. "Is she alright?"

The teal haired woman placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Hotaru has already looked to her. All Usagi needs now is some sleep"

With that they all looked and saw the black haired girl cradling the older blonde's head in her lap. "Usagi will be fine, Haruka-papa," the one called Hotaru reassured the short-haired blonde.

"Well, Professor, if we can go up to the castle with you so Usagi and Hotaru can rest we will explain everything," stated the green haired one calmly.

"What? Setsuna, have you lost your mind!?" screamed Haruka.

"Now Haruka, Setsuna knows what she's doing", the teal haired one stated.

"But Michiru" whined Haruka.

"Now is not the time," interrupted Setsuna. "Usagi is still unconscious and Hotaru is extremely tired after."

"Fine but if anything happens….," Haruka let the threat remain unspoken. Harry had little doubt that Haruka would be immensely upset if anything happened to the one called Usagi.

"Well, then I suggest we all go back to the castle. It seems as if we have a story to hear," stated Albus Dumbledore with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

Snape sputtered "Headmaster, what are you thinking? They can't come back to Hogwarts. We don't know anything about them. They could work for the Dark Lord."

"That's quite enough, Severus. These ladies have been through enough for one day by the look of them."

The one called Haruka picked up Hotaru and put her on her pack. "Haruka-papa I can walk," she yawned.

"Firefly, you're liable to trip over your own feet right now, you're so tired," gently chided Haruka. "Setsuna, you carry U…sa…gi….."

As she looked over, she noticed that Harry already had Usagi in his arms. As Haruka glared at him, he softly spoke "I can carry her. I don't mind."

Setsuna grinned "Well, it looks like that's settled. Headmaster, if you don't mind leading the way."

Dumbledore turned and started back towards the castle with Snape following closely behind him, his dark robe billowing around him.

Haruka glanced back at Harry "If you hurt her or try anything funny, I'll find you and then…."

"Haruka, dear, that's enough," laughed Michiru. "Let's go to the castle so Usagi can rest properly." With that she turned and followed the others. Haruka went, as well muttering under her breath everything she would do to Harry if anything happened to her Kenoko.

Harry sighed and then looked down at the young blonde in his arms. No one noticed but then entire time everyone was talking he was watching Usagi, he thought her name was. For some reason, he felt connected to her. Harry knew it was crazy. He just met her. Heck, he hadn't even talked her. He didn't know her story but he did know that she and her friends had been through quite an ordeal. Harry sighed again. Perhaps he would get some answers back at the castle.

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Please let me know how I am doing.


	2. In the Hospital Ward

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. You all have no idea how much you brightened by day with your kind words. Your encouragement has provided me with the courage to finish the story. For that I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**SSSSSSSS**

Dumbledore lead the small procession to the hospital ward at Hogwarts. As soon as they entered the room, Madam Pomfrey swooped upon them.

"Oh my! The poor dears. Whatever has happened to them? Quick, bring them over to the beds and lie them down," exclaimed Poppy.

As soon as Usagi and Hotaru, who had fallen asleep on Haruka's back on the walk, were placed on the beds, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and started to examine them. Haruka was standing off to the side, glaring at the medi-witch who had just so rudely, in her opinion, pushed her out of the way.

"Well, now. You, young miss, can stop your glaring right now. How was I suppose to look after these two if you were standing there blocking my way? Both of the young ladies are fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure by the look of them. I'll know more in the morning when the wake up and I've had a chance to talk with them," Poppy reassured Haruka. "Now Headmaster, may I enquire of you who are visitors are and how these have come to be in my care?"

"Poppy, I cannot answer your questions. Stop looking at me like that," Dumbledore stated, raising his hand, "It is not because I do not wish to share the information with. It is only because I do not know the answers to your questions."

"I can help you out in that regards, Professor Dumbledore," Setsuna stated calmly. "We will tell you everything."

"WHAT? What do you mean 'we will tell you everything?'," exclaimed Haruka. "We can't tell them everything. We don't know if we can trust these people yet or not. We could be putting Usagi in danger if we tell them everything. Come on, Setsuna, think."

"Haruka," Michiru intoned, "Do you think that Setsuna does not know what's she's doing? Do you think that she would do _anything_ that would place Usagi in danger? Even a little bit? Surely you know better than that."

Setsuna stood off to the side, smiling slightly at Haruka who had begun to fidget. "I know, Michiru. But I just don't want to take any chances. We don't know who we can trust here and…."

Setsuna choose this moment to interrupt. "It's perfectly alright, Haruka, Michiru. I know both of you are concerned for Usagi's safety, as well as our own. However, we are going to need help. And in order to receive help, you have to trust people. We might as well start now. I know how hard it is for you to admit that you need help in anything, Haruka. But we do need help and in return, we may be able to help these people here with their problem."

"And just how do you propose to help us out," snarled Professor Snape, who was standing in the background until this moment. "You do not know what we are facing, who we are confronting. And if you did, you would be cowering in fear. There is nothing you puny muggle women can do to help us out. It would be best if you all left first thing in the morning."

Haruka bristled during Snape's rant and was just about to let loose on him, when Michiru placed a calming hand on her shoulder and slightly shook her head. Haruka restrained herself, but one more disparaging comment out of that greasy haired man's mouth and she would not be responsible for her actions!

"I would not be so sure of what you say if I were you, Professor Snape," Setsuna replied mysteriously. "We know who you are. We know you are all wizards or witches. We know you are currently battling Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We have seen how they operate and how you are coping with the challenges. Young Mr. Potter over here is doing extremely well. There was no way anyone would have been able to foresee just how well this young man would rise to the immense challenges he has faced. However, you, Professor Snape, do not know who we are, what we are capable of or what we have faced in the past. Perhaps you should withhold your judgment until you know more."

All of this was said calmly and softly. Yet no one in the room missed a single word that was spoken. Silence reigned while everyone took a moment to process what Setsuna had just said.

Harry, who had stepped into the background after lying Usagi on the bed in order to let Madam Pomfrey tend to her, came up beside Usagi's bed when Professor Snape had begun talking. He felt drawn to her side. Harry was just about to tell Snape off when Setsuna had started talking. How could Snape think these women were not brave and strong with all of the injuries they were sporting? With that thought in his head, Harry looked down at Usagi again.

Harry got the shock of his life. There wasn't a mark on her! Before she was covered in scratches and bruises and now there was nothing! He quickly glanced at the other four women and noticed that their injuries now were almost completely healed, as well. How could this have happened? Were they witches?

Even though Harry's head was spinning with these questions, he felt very relieved to know that Usagi was, in fact, alright. He glanced down at Usagi, again. She was so beautiful. She looked so peaceful, lying there asleep. Surely, she must be an angel, fallen from Heaven. He marveled at how smooth her skin looked, how shiny her hair was. Harry ached to brush her hair away from her face to see if it was really as soft and silky as it looked.

Harry thought back to the walk to the castle from the forest. Usagi was so light in his arms. It was almost as if he had not been carrying anything at all. He blushed to remember that, about halfway back, Usagi and turned her head and laid it on his shoulder. It made him feel comforted, as if he was not alone. It was really the first time he had felt anything since Sirius had fallen through the veil. Harry did not stop to ponder his feelings, instead he reached out and gently took Usagi's hand. Perhaps he would be able to comfort her while she slept, as she did him, albeit unknowingly.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by Setsuna. "Perhaps everyone should have a seat. It may take a while for all of your questions to be answered. As well, we are quite tired from our ordeal."

"Of course, my dear," Professor Dumbledore stated. With that, he and Minerva McGonagall conjured up enough chairs for everyone to be seated. "Now, Mr. Potter, you should be getting back to the Gryffindor common room. It is getting quite late and I imagine Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are beginning to bet quite concerned about you. We don't want two of Hogwart's prefects out after hours, now do we?"

"But, Professor," Harry began, "I was the one who found them. I should be able to stay and hear their story."

"Potter, you heard the headmaster," Snape hissed. "Now I suggest you leave, as you were requested, before I feel the need to deduct points from you."

Harry was about to retort when Professor McGonagall cut him off. "Severus, there will be no deducting of points tonight. However, Mr. Potter, I agree with Professor Snape. You should be getting back to the common room. Now, off with you."

Harry looked around, and was about to argue more, when he saw it would be of no use. He slowly released Usagi's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Potter," Setsuna called "you should stay and hear our story. In fact, it is very important that you do remain"

"What do you mean, girl, by going against the Headmaster's wishes?," demanded Snape.

Setsuna stood there, looking remarkably unfazed by the glare Snape was directing at her. "I mean no disrespect to Headmaster Dumbledore, but it is imperative that Mr. Potter hear our story. It will not be relayed to you unless he is here."

"Very well then, Harry," Dumbledore interjected, seeing as how Snape was about to go off on Setsuna once more, "you may remain."

"Thank you, Professor, Miss," replied Harry as he once more took his spot by Usagi's bed. He gently took her hand again, not noticing the glaring Haruka was sending his way. Remarkably, though, she didn't say anything about it.

"One more thing, Professor Dumbledore, before we begin" Setsuna stated. "I must request that someone be sent to fetch Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It is important that they hear what we have to say, as well. Not only that, but I imagine that Mr. Potter here will tell them everything that happens anyway. They might as well hear it first hand." Setsuna finished with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry blushed at her words and wondered how Setsuna knew that he, Ron and Hermoine were so close. He didn't know any of them at all, how could they know anything about he and his friends?

"As you wish," Dumbledore relented. "Harry perhaps you could go and fetch your friends, please."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied as he got up. However much he did not want to leave Usagi, he figured he shouldn't push his luck. If he fought to hard to stay, he might end up being sent away, no matter how much Setsuna insisted he be there for the story.

As Harry, left the hospital ward, he heard Professor McGonagall exclaim "Albus, you can't be serious! You're going to let these three children stay and listen to what has to be said!"

"Yes, Minerva, I am serious, as I imagine this young lady here is," Dumbledore explained, inclining his head in Setsuna's direction. "I do get the impression that if they are not all present, none of us will discover what has transpired tonight."

All Harry heard as the doors closed behind him was soft laughter coming from, he could only assume, Setsuna.

**SSSSSS**

Next: What happened to Usagi, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna?


	3. The Story Begins

As Harry walked the halls on the way to the Gryffindor common room, he thought about what had happened during the evening. Who were these strange girls?  
What had happened to them? They had looked so beat up when he had first found them. How did they heal so quickly? Were they witches? And how had they known so much about all of them?

Thanks to these thoughts, Harry found himself at the Fat Lady's portrait before he knew it. After giving her the password, he walked through the hole and was immediately accosted by Hermoine and Ron.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermoine inquired. "We've been sitting here for hours worrying about you."

"Speak for yourself, Hermoine," Ron stated. "I wasn't worried at all. I was just curios, that's all."

Hermoine huffed. "Never mind him, Harry. He was worried about you even if he won't admit it. So where have you been?"

Harry blinked at the onslaught. "I was at the hospital ward…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Hermoine interrupted. "The hospital ward? What happened? You were still sitting by the lake when we left you. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Hermoine," answered Harry. "Nothing happened to me."

"Then what were you doing in the hospital ward?" demanded Ron.

"I'm trying to tell you but you both keep interrupting me before I can finish!" exclaimed Harry exasperatedly. 'At least they both have the decency to look ashamed at that,' Harry thought. "After you guys left, I was just sitting there by the lake, staring at the sky when this bright light shot through the sky. At first I thought it was a shooting star, …"

"Hey! We saw that in the Great Hall. It really freaked out the professors," Ron stated. "They ended the feast right away and sent us all back to our common rooms. We saw Professors McGonagall and Snape along with Dumbledore leave the building too."

"Yes, well, I eventually met up with them," stated Harry beginning to get rather annoyed with all of the interruptions. "I saw the 'star' land somewhere in the Forbidden Forest and took off running to see where it landed. For some reason, I felt drawn to it, almost as if I had to be there. Snape yelled at me to stop and I ignored him."

"When haven't you?" muttered Ron under his breath.

Harry continued as if there hadn't been another interruption, with the only indication that he heard being a glare sent in Ron's direction. "When I got there, I saw a crater in the ground. It was rather deep. I walked up to the top of it and looked in. There were 5 girls lying there, covered in cuts and bruises. They were wearing these really strange sailor suits with really short skirts. The professors showed up, all but one of the girls woke up and we took them back to the hospital ward. The strange is that most of the wounds on these girls are gone now. Setsuna, she appears to be the oldest of the five, is going to tell us what happened to them and I was sent back to fetch you two."

"Why would she want us there," asked Hermoine, rather puzzled by everything.

"I don't know," answered Harry. "But she insisted that we all be there to hear this, even though Snape and Dumbledore didn't want us to be."

"I don't know, Harry," Ron stated worriedly, "This could be a trap set by You-Know-Who just to catch us and kill us."

"Ron, be reasonable. If Voldemort wanted to kill us he wouldn't do it with Dumbledore there. Professor Dumbledore is the only wizard he's afraid of. The last thing Voldemort would do would be to try to kill us on Hogwarts."

"Hermoine's right, Ron. Besides, my scar wasn't burning when I was with these girls," reassured Harry. "So can we go? I really want to find out what's going on."

With that, the Golden Trio turned and exited the Gryffindor common room.

On the walk back to the hospital ward, Harry half listened to his friends discussing possibilities as to who these strange girls were. Really, they knew even less than he did, so how could they have any better idea as to who they were than he did? After a short while, Harry tuned them out and started thinking about Usagi.

She was so beautiful. And the others seemed to be so protective of her. Especially the one called Haruka. Harry shuddered to think what would have happened to him if Usagi had of been hurt on the walk back to the castle. Haruka did not seem the type of person one would want to trifle with.

While thinking of Usagi, Harry wondered why he didn't tell his friends about his connection to her. Eventually he just put it down to the fact that he didn't know anything about her so there really wasn't anything to tell. Or at least not yet.

When they finally got to the hospital ward, Harry noticed two things. One, Hotaru was awake and sitting up in bed and ,two, Madam Pomfrey was once more checking on Usagi. At Harry's worried glance, Pommy gently stated, "She's the same dear. I was just checking to make sure she was comfortable."

Madam Pomfrey walked back to the other professors and took a seat. Harry walked over to Usagi's bed and once more took her hand. Ron and Hermoine looked at Harry curiously and were about to say something when Setsuna spoke up.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, good you're here. We can finally begin."

"Oh please do! We're waiting with baited breath to hear what it is exactly you five have been up to before you so mysteriously landed in the Forbidden Forest," Snape sneered sarcastically.

"Watch it you greasy haired little ---," Haruka threatened.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, "Watch your language in front of the children."

Haruka continued to mutter threats against Snape under her breath while Ron just stared at her in astonishment. Nobody dared to talk to Professor Snape that way. Normally everyone cowered in fear just by looking at him!

"Let us begin," Setsuna started once more. "First we will introduce ourselves. I am Setsuna Meiou, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gates of Time. The one muttering under her breath is Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranus. The graceful one is Michiru Kaiou. She is Sailor Neptune. The little one is Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and destruction. Lastly, the one over by Mr. Potter is Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, future Neo-Queen Serenity of earth."

"You expect us to believe that you five are part of the legendary Sailor Senshi? And Princess Serenity is that pathetic excuse of a muggle over there," Professor Snape asked in astonishment.

Harry was confused at all of this. Who were the sailor senshi and why was everyone looking at the girls in shock? Even Ron and Hermoine seemed to know who the senshi are.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore soothed, "We should wait until we have heard everything before making any decisions as to who these young ladies are. Proof is needed, Setsuna. I am sorry for requesting this but we are currently living in dark times. As such, we cannot trust quite as quickly as we once did."

"Headmaster, I would be most distressed if you did not ask for proof," Setsuna stated softly. With that she put her hand above her head, holding a strange looking pen and shouted, "PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

The others, excluding Usagi who was still unconscious, quickly followed suit.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

Bright lights filled the room. When the faded away, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had been replaced by four girls in sailor suits. Ron backed away in fear from the one holding the glaive, only to run into the one with the short blond hair.

"Watch it," she muttered. Ron gasped when he turned around and saw a sword in her hand.

"Uranus, put your sword away," the teal haired on stated. "We're here to play nice, not to cause trouble. Beside, it was an accident." With that she turned to the professors. "I am Sailor Neptune. The one acting up with the sword is Sailor Uranus. Sailor Saturn is the one over there with the glaive. And lastly, Sailor Pluto is the one holding the giant key."

"I hope this is proof enough for you, Professor Snape," Sailor Pluto stated confidentially.

Snape just stood there with his jaw working furiously. He couldn't believe that these four were actually who they claimed to be. He still harboured serious doubts that the one over on the bed was Princess Serenity.

"Wait a minute," Hermoine interjected, "How can you be the sailor senshi? I thought they were in Japan?"

"That is what we are now going to explain to you, Miss Granger," Sailor Pluto stated. "I believe it would be much more effective if you all were to see what had happened as opposed to us telling you about it. Please hold any of your questions until the end."

"Pluto, are you sure you want to do this," inquired Saturn.

"It is the best way, Saturn. Everything will be explained clearly this way." Pluto reasoned. With that, Pluto held up her key, "Chronus, guardian of time and space, please show to us that which we wish to see." And then Pluto slammed her key down.

The rest of the senshi looked uneasy, whether it was because the process was dangerous to Pluto or because what was going to be shown to them was painful, Harry could not tell.

The air around them turned foggy and then slowly voices emerged from the fog.

"Odango, you're late again!"

"Rei, you're so mean! Miss Haruna kept me late!"

Harry saw that the one who had just spoken was Usagi.

"Hey guys, we're here," Haruka stated as she, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Yes, it's been so long since we had a meeting. Has something happened, Rei," a short black haired girl with blue highlights inquired.

"While I was mediating before the sacred fire, I sensed a new enemy," the one with long black purple highlighted hair.

"Can you tell us anything about him," demanded a girl with brown hair up in a ponytail.

"All I know is that this enemy is from England and has a form of magic different from our own or from that of any of the enemies we have faced in the pasted."

"Rei, what's he after," inquired a bubbly looking blonde with a red bow.

"This man is after Usagi's ginzuinshou. He seems to only have evil in his heart and only desires power," the one named Rei explained.

Usagi paled at this and shrank backwards, as if trying to escape. A black haired man was there and put his arms around her immediately. "It's okay, Usako. We won't let this guy touch you. There's no way he can get to you. We're all here to protect you."

"I don't want you to protect me. I just want to be left alone. I don't want to fight anymore. I thought we were finished fighting after Galaxia. It's just not fair!" Usagi complained. "You guys shouldn't be put in danger because of me. You should all be free to do what you want to do, without having to worry about me."

"But Usagi-hime," Hotaru began "this is what we want to do. We don't protect you because we have to or because you're our princess. If that was the case we wouldn't fight as hard as we do. We wouldn't really care. We all fight for you because we love you, because without you our lives would be so much darker. Usagi, we fight not to protect. We fight beside you because we value your friendship and because we know you'll make a great queen someday."

"Hotaru," Usagi began.

Hotaru cut her off. "Usagi, without you I would have died during the battle when Mistress 9 had possessed me. You are the ONLY one who thought to save me. When all other would have killed me to save the world, you fought to save the world AND me. For that, you became my friend and I will always follow you and protect you. No matter what you say."

"Hime, I was there for you in the past. I will continue to be there for you in the future. And I will be there for you now," Setsuna stated with absolute certainty. "You taught me that I needed to have a life outside of the Gates. I had to live in the present and not just the future. For that, I will be there with you at this battle."

Haruka and Michiru joined hands. "Kenoko-chan," Haruka began. "you have more strength inside you than anyone else I know. More than even you know. You have the ability to believe the best of anyone in the worst possible situations. You have hope when everyone else has lost it. You inspire me to be better."

"Usagi, you have the ability to make people follow you without meaning to," Michiru stated. "Before we met you, all Haruka and I thought about was completing our mission. We never thought about team work or others. You changed us. You showed us that together we are much more powerful than we could ever hope to be on our own, no matter how good the intentions. We will always be there for you and we will fight by our side always."

Rei stood up. "Odango, I was left alone, shunned before you because of my physic abilities. You're the first one to look past that and to see me for who I really am. You're my best friend and best friends stick together, no matter what."

"Rei-chan's right, Usagi," the other blonde stated. "You were my first friend. When I first moved here, everyone thought I was stuck up and refused to have anything to do with me. You understood why. You understood me and the burdens we face as senshi. I'll always be here with you."

"Yeah Usagi! Beside I feel the need to beat someone up," said the brown haired one. "I went through a similar experience to Minako-chan. Except that everyone thought I was going to beat them up for some reason. You were the first person to not be afraid of me. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Everyone was afraid of you because you got kicked out of how many schools for fighting, Mako-chan.", the blue haired one stated. "I would still have my nose buried in a book if not for you, Usagi. You taught me to have fun. I needed to learn that and I don't think I ever would have if not for you. You were my first friend. I will always support you and be there for you."

"Asheritou, Usako," whispered the man. Usagi just stared into his eyes.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, minna. How can we lose if we're all together?" Usagi exclaimed.

With that the group descended into a group hug. All of the sudden a sinister laugh could be heard. The laugh made Harry's skin crawl. He knew that laugh, he thought as his stomach sunk. The sky darkened and a voice called out "Senshi, I know you're in there. I promise not to hurt you if you just hand over the ginzuishou."

"Never!" the group screamed as one.

"This is it guys. Let's kick some butt," Usagi cried. "MOON ETERNAL POWER"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER"

"MARS PLANET POWER"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER"

"VENUS PLANET POWER"

"URANUS PLANET POWER"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"

"SATURN PLANET POWER"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER"

"MAKE-UP!!!"

Bright lights transformed the girls into the sailor senshi and the guy holding aloft a red rose transformed into a masked man in a cape and tuxedo.

They rushed out into the yard.

"Who do you think you are? Demanding my birth right?" demanded Sailor Moon. "I am the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

Laughter filled the air as the man in front of the group slowly turned around. Red snake like eyes peered at them, "Why princess, I am Lord Voldemort."


	4. The Tale Unfolds

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. It really helps me to stay motivated to continue writing. I appreciate the comments on my grammar and what not. I have been trying to go back and fix the errors that have been pointed out. As all writers know, there comes a point when you cannot see the mistakes anymore. Just keep in mind, this is my first attempt at writing and it is hard to take criticisms of my grammar seriously if the review is full of them itself. Now on to the story!**

**SSSSSSSSS**

The only thought going through the minds of the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen was "Who the heck was Voldemort and what did he want with the ginzuishou?"

The man with the snake like eyes gave another little laugh. "My dear senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, how good of you to come out and play. I promise this won't hurt much as long as Princess Serenity hands over the ginzuishou immediately."

"What do you want with the ginzuishou," demand Sailor Jupiter, getting into her battle stance.

"Why, Jupiter, I thought it would be obvious," Voldemort drawled. "I want it for its power!"

"Let's see if you still want it after this," cried Sailor Mars, attacking. "Fire Soul!"

Voldemort stood there laughing as the flames speed toward him. Just before the fire was to touch him, he pulled out a stick and muttered something under his breath. The flames just disappeared!

"What the…? How did he do that," demanded Sailor Moon. Mars just stood there, stunned that he was able to dismiss her attack so easily.

"Minna," cried Mercury, "Voldemort has access to some sort of energy. It's not nega-energy or energy like ours. I don't know what it is. All I know is that he's not like anyone or anything we've fought before."

"It doesn't matter, Mercury," stated Uranus confidentially. "We'll still whip Voldey's butt from here until next Tuesday!" With that, Uranus turned to Neptune and Saturn. "Shall we have a go?"

Both nodded and all three turned to face Voldemort.

"WORLD SHAKING"

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"

The three attacks merged together and positively flew towards Voldemort. Once more, he whispered something and waved the stick around and, once more, the attack just disappeared.

"This is all rather amusing, but I'm starting to get bored. Just give me the ginzuishou and I'll make sure that you all die quickly and relatively pain free," the snake-eyed man stated.

"I'll never hand it over to the likes of you," stated Sailor Moon.

"Oh really, Princess? I had hoped you would say something like that," whispered Voldemort sinisterly. With that, he pointed his wand at Sailor Moon and whispered something indecipherable to the senshi.

"Watch out!" screamed Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon vaguely heard her friends cry out to her, but at the moment she didn't care. She was surrounded by peace. Peace was good. No one would get hurt or killed if there was peace. Everything was going to be okay.

"Give Voldemort the ginzuishou and it will stay like this forever," whispered an unknown voice in her head.

'That sounds like a good idea,' thought Sailor Moon. 'We can all live in peace. There will be no more fighting. All I have to do is…..wait! No! I won't give up the ginzuishiou.'

'Give the ginzuishou to Voldemort,' the voice continued to insist.

Sailor Moon took a hesitant step towards Voldemort, cupping her hands in front of her chest. A glow started to appear between her hands…

'That's it! Hand it over,' said the voice gleefully.

This seemed to snap Sailor Moon out of her trance. "NO!" she screamed. The glow abruptly disappeared.

Voldemort appeared angry. "I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way then."

"Oh no, you don't," stated Venus, once more in action now that Sailor Moon was out of danger. "Let's do it, minna."

With that, all of the senshi hurled their most powerful attacks at Voldemort. This time, he just let them come. He did nothing to stop it. The blast hit him full on.

"We did it!" cried Sailor Moon. "He's gone!" She started to run over to the blast sight, just to make sure when the dust started to settle.

A chilling laugh filled the air. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, now did you? Avenda Kadavra!"

A green light speed out of Voldemort's wand and head straight towards Sailor Moon.

"USAKO!" screamed Tuxedo Kamen as he hurled himself in front of the blast.

"NO! Mamo-chan!" cried Sailor Moon, as she dropped to her knees, cradling the limp body of Tuxedo Kamen in her arms. "You can't leave me. How are we suppose to have Chibi-usa and create Crystal Tokyo if you're not here? Please, don't leave me."

"Protect the Princess," stated Sailor Pluto. All of the senshi were stunned at what just happened. They all, however, moved to surround Sailor Moon as she wept over the body of her now dead fiancé.

"You are all so pathetic! You think you can defeat me! Lord Voldemort! The greatest wizard the world has ever seen! I haven't even begun ….,"

His words were cut off as the senshi started throwing their attacks at him. Voldemort just stood there laughing.

"You can't hurt me," he stated calmly. "But I can hurt you." Another streak of green light came out of his wand. It separated into four streaks and sped towards the inner senshi. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus all screamed as the beam hit them. Their lifeless bodies slowly fell to the ground.

"You see! There is no sense in denying me what I want. I'll only get it in the end. Now hand over the ginzuishou," Voldemort demanded with an evil glint in his eyes.

Voldemort prepared to send another attack, when a bright light filled the area. When the light died down, Sailor Moon was gone. In her place could only be Princess Serenity. She was holding a glowing crystal in her hands.

"Princess, no! We can defeat him," shouted Uranus.

"I'm not handing it over, Uranus. I'm going to use it," reassured the petite princess.

"You can't," stated Saturn. "If you use the crystal, you'll die."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Voldemort eyed the ginzuishou greedily. "Avenda Kadavra!" shouted Voldemort. Green light speed towards the remaining senshi.

"NO! No more killing! NO MORE DEATH! I will NOT lose anymore of the people I love!" screamed Serenity defiantly. "Please, ginzuishou, please. Take us somewhere safe. Take us to someone who can help us defeat this evil. Please. We can't lose anyone else."

A bright white light surrounded the Princess and her remaining senshi. The green light hit it and there was a tremendous crash. Dust and laughter filled the air.

"The ginzuishou is mine! No one can stop me!"

As the dust settled, Voldemort's expression turned from one of glee to one of surprise to, lastly, one of anger. The senshi were gone. There was no trace of them anywhere to be found.

"NO! How did they escape?" screamed Voldemort. "It doesn't matter, Princess. I will find you and when I do, the ginzuishou will be mine!"

As fog once more filled the room, Harry felt the small hand he was holding move slightly. He looked down and saw that Usagi had awoken as some point during the replay of her battle with Voldemort. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and even more streamed down her face. Harry ached to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her he understood.

"Minna," Usagi whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're all dead. I should have done more. I should have handed over the crystal. I should have…" Usagi couldn't finish her sentence as her sobs began to choke her.

"Kenoko," whispered Uranus, detransforming into Haruka as she walked over to Usagi's bed, "You did everything right. There was nothing more you could've done." With that she gathered the crying princess into her arms and slowly rocked her.

"Miss Tenoh is correct, Princess," stated Professor Dumbledore.

Usagi looked at him, clearly startled.

"Let me ask you a few questions, princess, and then maybe things will be clearer for you," Dumbledore started. "Do you think that your friends and fiancé would still be alive if you gave Voldemort your ginzuishou?"

Usagi slowly shook her head.

"Do you think you and your remaining friend here with you now would be alive if you handed it over?"

Once more, Usagi shook her head.

"Did your friends want you to hand over the ginzuishou in order to save their lives?"

At this question Usagi gave a small kind of laugh, "No, Rei would've killed me herself if I even tried such a thing."

"You see, my dear, you did everything you could have possibly done to save them," Dumbledore stated. He quickly continued, as he saw Usagi was about to say something. "I'm not saying that you will not feel badly over what has happened or that you won't feel that somehow there must have been more that you could have done; that somehow, but some means you should have been able to save everyone. However, after just witnessing what you went through, I can reassure you that there was nothing more you could have done. I do not say this to reassure you, Princess. I say this because it is true. I know Voldemort. I know what he is capable of and I know how he thinks. You see, he was once a student here at Hogwarts and I have fought him in the past. He does not have a conscience and he will use any means at his disposal to get what he wants. You did what you could and when you saw he was too strong, you went looking for help. You did everything right, Princess. Everything."

Usagi felt a little better at his words but she still wasn't convinced. Dumbledore saw this. "Perhaps it would help if you spoke with Harry here. He may be able to help where I can't." With that final thought, he turned to the remaining people in the room, "Now it is time for us to leave these two alone. I will show you four to rooms you may use tonight. Tomorrow, you will be sorted into houses and commence your studies here at Hogwarts."

"Headmaster, really, do you think that we should let them stay here? If the Dark Lord is really after them…" Snape started complaining.

"That is precisely the reason why they must stay here, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "Hogwarts is the safest place for them to be while we figure out what to do next."

With that said, Madame Pomfrey began ushering everyone out to the hospital ward.

Haruka protested, "If you thing I'm leaving my Kenoko-chan in here, ALONE, with that hormone filled BOY, then you have another thing coming to you!"

"Haruka," Usagi quietly said, "I know you're only worried about me, but please, I'll be fine. I don't believe Harry here would hurt me. Otherwise this kind gentleman would not have suggested that I speak with him. Please, don't make me order you to leave."

"Okay Kenoko," Haruka muttered, gracelessly. "But if he hurts you in ANY way, I'm going to tear him limb from limb and then string him up by his gizzards."

"That's enough, now," laughed Michiru, as she gently placed her hand on Haruka's arm. "Usagi needs her rest and we still have to get Hotaru to bed."

"I'm not sleepy, Michiru-mama," yawned Hotaru as everyone laughed.

"We'll see you back in the common room, Harry," Hermoine said as she and Ron left, waving.

Soon after that, everyone was gone, leaving only Harry and Usagi. Harry looked down and saw he was still holding her hand. He blushed as he let go.

"I'm Harry Potter," he quietly stated.

Usagi held out her hand to shake his, "Hello, Harry, I'm Usagi, but I think you already know that."

With that they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes, Harry looked up, "Usagi, there's something I have to tell you. It relates to your battle with Voldemort. You see, if it wasn't for me, you never would have had to fight him."

"What do you mean, Harry," Usagi inquired. She didn't want to believe that this quiet boy could have something to do with Voldemort's attack on her.

"Please listen to my story first and then if you want me to go, I will," Harry said sadly. Seeing Usagi nod, he began.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Afterthought: I don't have a Beta reader for my story. If anyone is interested, please let me know. **


End file.
